The present invention relates to a wall-mounted drum washing machine, and more particularly, to a wall-mounted drum washing machine which includes a buffer between a rear surface of the housing and a wall surface. The present invention prevents vibrations generated during a washing operation from being transmitted to the wall surface.
A general wall-mounted drum washing machine includes a cabinet, a movable tub in the cabinet for containing water, a rotatable drum in the tub for housing laundry items, a driving unit configured to provide power to the drum, a water supply device configured to supply wash water to the tub, and a drain device configured to discharge wash water from the tub to outside of the cabinet.
When a user places laundry items into the drum and starts a washing operation, the water supply device supplies wash water into the tub and the drum. A washing process starts as the driving unit rotates the drum.
After the washing process has ended, the wash water contained in the tub and the drum is discharged outside of the cabinet through the drain device.
The related art of the present invention has been disclosed in Utility Model Registration Notification No. 20-0305578, published on Feb. 26, 2003, and titled “Wall-mounted small drum washing machine.”
The conventional wall-mounted drum washing machine includes a housing that forms an exterior section of the washing machine, having a plurality of sections that are fastened to a wall surface. As a result, securing the housing to the wall at a precise position may be time consuming.
Furthermore, the vibrations generated during a washing operation may be transmitted to the wall surface, causing noise.
Thus, there is a demand for a structure capable of solving such problems.